Lady Warriors
by RoninRose
Summary: The guys thought that after the beat Tulpa everything would go back to normal. A new evil is now after them but this time they'll have help for 5 ladies.
1. A new evil and help arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own the ronin warriors

ItÕs a beautiful day at the roninÕs resistance the wind is blowing through the trees, the sun is shining and the smell strong of water is in the air. Ryo of the wildfire is outside by the nearby lake sword training with his twin katanas when White Blaze joins him.

Ryo: Hey White Blaze I was wondering when you were getting

up. Ready for our run? (White Blaze turns his head to wards the forest near the lake and roars. The sky suddenly turns dark yet there isnÕt a single cloud to be found in the sky) WhatÕs wrong boy?

(From out of no where a figure wearing a hooded black cloak appears near Ryo and White Blaze. The figureÕs face is completely covered and Ryo is unable to see the man face.)

Mysterious Man: Do not fear Ryo of the Wildfire I am a friend. (To RyoÕs surprise not only does White Blaze goes up to the man but starts to purr as well.) ItÕs good to see you too White Blaze.

Ryo: It canÕt be-

Mysterious Man: IÕm not who you think ronin. I am here to warn you of an oncoming evil. Five ladies with armors like yours will appear in two days when the threat will appear (Just like the figure appeared he leaves with out a trace in a swirl of wind. The sky returns to the way it was before the figure showed up.).

Ryo: Well White Blaze we better go inform the others about this.

(Unknown to the ronin of wildfire the other where already there behind him.)

Sage: Inform us about what?

Ryo (turns to see the others behind him): When did you guys get here?

Cye: Before that man disappeared saying something about five ladies.

Kento: And I thought we were done with this stuff.

Ryo: (Just looks across the crystal clear lake.) DoesnÕt look like it Kento.

Thinking to himself Ryo canÕt find thinking that some how he knows that mysterious man. That day the ronin warrior started to train for this new threat to the mortal world. Each warrior found themselves wondering what the warriorÕs would look like and how strong they would be. The two days went by quickly and the five warriors are waiting by the lake with their sub armor on. A rush of cold air surround the warriors just as the sky turns pitch black and a single bolt of lighting crackles and strikes in front of them. A young lady with long straight black hair and wearing her own set of armor appears before the ronins. She stares at the boys with strong hate in her eyes. It is clear to the ronins that this isnÕt one of the ladies sent to help them.

Ling Chi (Each word was said with a strong sense of hate toward the five warriors in her field of vision): So youÕre the oneÕs who killed my brother.

Rowen: Who would that have been?

Ling Chi: You should remember him was after all the ruler of the dynasty; his name was Tupla. I am Ling Chi the dynastyÕs new ruler.

Rowen: What do you want with us?

Cye (under his breath): As if we donÕt already know.

Ling Chi: Revenge for my brotherÕs death. (Ling Chi takes out a giant iron fan)Dark Lighting Bomb (A giant ball of lighting heads straight for the boys who try to prepare to fend off the on coming attack. The attack hits them head on causing a blinding flash. When the flash fades away the ronins are on the ground covered in dark burns on their skin and armor. She gives a short cruel laugh.) knocked out cold with only one hit now to finish them off. (She starts to gather energy for the next attack when. A bright ball of white light appears in front of the warriors and a lady wearing armor similair to that of wildfire with shoulder length dark purple hair appears. Ling Chi stares at the girl in disbelief.) How dare you interfere?

Rose: Revenge of Volcano (A stream of fire heads toward Ling Chi but she disappears before it is able to hit her. As she disappears four more balls of lights appear each one contained a lady dressed in armor similair to one of the fallen warriors.) itÕs about time the rest of you finally showed up.

Lita: We would have all arrived at the same time if some one hadnÕt gone ahead of us.

Rose: If I hadnÕt gone ahead they would have all been dead when we arrived. Right now we need to focus on getting them inside so we can heal them and they can start to recover. (Each of the new female warrior picks up one of the ronins and takes them into the near by two story house.)

In the living room of the roninÕs resistance Rowen and Sage are put on the sofa, Kento and Cye are each put in a chair, while Ryo ended up being put on the living roomÕs coffe table. A girl wearing armor close that of Halo with short red hair starts to heal the badly burned warriors. She starts with Ryo then moves to work on the others. When she finishes Ryo begins to wake up with a female in armor like his starring down at him.

Rose: About time you woke up.

Ryo (Starts to sit up the female takes a sit next to him. He takes a little time to try and figure out where he is.): Where am I and who are you?

Rose: First off weÕre in your living room and second the five of us are (points to each of the other four girls in the room. Ryo now reliezes not only are there the new girls but the rest of his group was there as well.) the Lady Warriors sent here to help you.

Ryo: So your the ones that strange man told us about.

Lita: Strange man could he mean-

Rose: It was Wise One, Rune how much longer?

Rune: All that's left is Strata.

(the other warriors get up and take the time to look around. Sage is the first of the other four ronins to figure out what was going on.)

Sage: So your the ones that were sent to help us. We should introduce ourselves.

Ryo: IÕm Ryo of the Wildfire nice to meet all of you.

Sage: Sage of Halo.

Cye: Hi, IÕm Cye of Torrent.

Kento: Kento of Hardrock its nice to have some help.

Rowen: Rowen of Strata, which everone of you came first has a very powerful attack.

Rose (shock): You saw that I thought all of you were knocked out.

Rowen: Sort of I blanked out after a while.

Wind: We need to introduce ourselves as well.

Rose: Oh yeah! IÕm Rose of the Volcano and leader of the Lady Warriors.

Lita: IÕm Lita of Sky and this is my sister Rita of Mountain. She doesnÕt talk unless itÕs important and is very strong.

Wind: Wind of Sea.

Rune: Rune of Light and IÕm the group healer. Man she hit most of you hard.

Sage: What do you mean by most of us?

Rune: Rowen barely had any burns on him at it was like he barely got hit at all. It seems more like a sleep spell. Can she do that?

Rose: DonÕt know maybe Wise One does?

Wind: What about Lady Kyra?

Rune: DonÕt know either especially since we donÕt know where she is.


	2. Old friends and new warlord

The two groups take the time for the ronin warriors to make a full recovery. During this time the two groups begin to get to know each other better and a bond is begining to form.

Rune: So what was Cale like Sage?

Sage: Why do you want to know?

Rune: He trained us but never spoke about back then thatÕs why?

Wind: Kyra should have been back by now.

Lita: SheÕll be back once she found the last old warlord. So will Wise One and then heÕll reveal his face.

(Rune and Rose look at each other)

Kyra: That man just canÕt be found.

Rose: Your back where are the old warlords.

Kyra: TheyÕll be here soon.

Wise One: They should be right behind me.

Rita: Cale your back (Rita runs to Cale) IÕve missed you.

Cale: I told you that IÕd be back.

Rita: IÕm just glad to see you again.

Kento: I thought she doesnÕt talk unless itÕs important.

Lita: True expect for Cale. For some reason heÕs the only one that sheÕs continually talk to.

Wise One: If everyone is ready. (he lowers the hood so everyone could see his face. The whole room was silent until Ryo was the first to speak.)

Ryo: Anubis

(Rune slowly moves to Anubis and Rose just stands still in total shock. Rune reaches Anubis and lifts her hand to touch his face to make sure that he was really there while Rose starts to back up)

Rune: Is it really you?

Anubis: Of course it is Rune.

Rune: But I didnÕt get to you in time I saw you die.

Anubis: It took a while but you saved me when I woke up you were already gone. (Rose goes running out the door just as Anubis looks over to her) We must go after her she will be in great danger in this state.

Sage: Why?

Rune: Have him explain later.

Rowen: I agree because Ryo just ran after her.

In the forest Ryo is trying to keep up with Rose. Following behind them is Anubis and the others.

Anubis: Rune, Sora is one of Ling ChiÕs warlord and the first one sent here. IÕm going ahead to help Rose sheÕll need it in her condiction.

Ahead of the others Ryo is finally able to catch Rose. He grabs her arm causing her to finally stop running.

Ryo: What is up with you?

Rose (crying): If I was there he ... (Rose cries out) I should have been there for him.

Ryo: You have been blaming yourself why?

(A lighting bolt strikes and a boy RoseÕs age appears with love in his eyes. Rose doesnÕt even look in the boys direction.)

Sora: Finally I found you my love.

Rose (rollong her eyes): Not you again and I donÕt love you. (yells at the boy) Get it through your thick head we are not a couple anymore.

Sora: I get it this man is getting between us.

Ryo: He thinks weÕre together.

Rose (smirks): He has always been like this he even thought Cale and I were together at one point.

Sora: Princess please come back with me.

Rose: I have said no every single time before what makes you think IÕll say yes this time ... Armor of Volcano.

Ryo: Armor of Wildfire.

Sora: I am now the warlord of destruction a loyal warrior of your sisterÕs. I ask you one last time before I must force you to come with me.

(Anubis comes up from the trees)

Anubis: Quake with fear, (AnbisÕs attack hits Sora head on) Rose attack now.

Rose: Revenge of Volcano

Sora (as he disappears): IÕll have you one of these days.

(Anubis lands in front of Rose)

Anubis: Are you all right? (Rose falls forward and Anubis catches her just as the others reach them) We should take her back inside before more show up.


	3. Rose is really who?

RoninRose: Hi just in case any on was wondering Rose is not pregnant. She fainted because of the shock that Anubis is exactly alive.

Inside the mansion everyone expect for Rose and Rune are downstairs.

Dais: Rune looks familiar.

Anubis: You do know her Dais.

Rowen: I think I got it the two of you are a couple.

(Rune starts down the stairs and throws a pillow right at RowenÕs head)

Rune: I canÕt believe that you said that Rowen, Anubis is my older brother.

(Dais and the other ex warlords take quick looks at the two siblings.)

Dais: Its been a long time since I last saw you Rune. You have grown so much since the last time we saw you.

Anubis: How is Rose?

Rune: SheÕll be fine it was just shock she wants to see Anubis and Ryo alone.

Rose is sitting up in bed when Ryo and Anubis enter the room.

Rose: Ryo you found out something that hardly anyone else knows. Please donÕt tell the others.

Ryo: I wonÕt.

Anubis: You need to tell them right now. They need someone who knows Ling Chi well.

Ryo: HeÕs right it will be worse if they find out later or by someone else.

Rose: Your right it will help especially for Rowen.

Downstairs Rose, Anubis and Ryo join the others.

Rose: I need everyone to listen I have something to tell all of you.

Sage: Go ahead weÕre listening.

Rose: My true name isnÕt Rose itÕs Chi Ling. IÕm Ling ChiÕs twin sister and the true heir to the Dynasty. When Tulba died I was on the mortal world and Ling Chi took that chance to take over. So I created my own set of armor to help yours. Since I knew she would go after all of you and take Rowen.

Ryo: What does she want with Rowen?

Rose: She fell in love with him and everyone she sends will be ordered to bring him back.

Cye: What do you want us to call you?

Rose: Just Rose I gave up the name of Chi Ling long ago. Rose was a nickname the warlords gave me.

Kento: So are you mad at us?

Rose: No Tulba got what he deserved I wasnÕt anything like him or Ling Chi.


	4. A new inferno armor

In the Dynasty

Sora: Mistress Ling Chi Anubis is still alive.

Ling Chi: You must be joking.

Sora: I am not (Sora leaves).

Ling Chi: Kai come here (Kai appears).

Kai: Yes mistress.

Ling Chi: I have a mission for you. Bring me my sister and the ronin warrior Rowen. (Kai leaves and Doron enters).

Doron: You should have sent me.

Ling Chi: I plan on sending you last, my secret weapon as the humans would say.

Back on the mortal world Rowen, Lita, Cye and Rose are outside by the lake.

Rowen: Do those two go anywhere without the other.

Lita: Only in the bathroom and bed are they apart. By the way where is Ryo I havenÕt seen him for awhile or the others.

Rowen: Ryo went to the volcano and the others went to where the armors recover. Wind on the other hand I have no idea where she could be.

Lita: No one ever does, what about the warlords and Kyra.

Rose: Inside the house trying to figure out who the other two warlords are. I already know two: Sora and Doron.

Rowen: We know about Sora but who is Doron?

Rose: Doron has been Ling ChiÕs right hand man since we were 15.

Cye: Any ideas of who the other two could be?

Rose: Nope

(Anubis comes outside)

Anubis: Where is Ryo?

Rowen: At the volcano.

Anubis: Rose could you go get him. The four of us are off to get the others.

Rose: Sure, come on White Blaze.

(White Blaze and Rose go off to get Ryo while Anubis goes back inside)

Cye: IÕm going for a swim come get me when the others are back (Cye leaves).

Lita: So why arenÕt we where your armor recovered.

Rowen: It would be hard to get to since its in space.

Lita: I get the point.

Lighting suddenly strikes.

Rowen: Why now?

Kai: Well at least one of the two are here. Only one to fight how boring. IÕll even give you an easy way out. Give me Rowen of Strata and IÕll let you live. (Lita and Rowen armor up) So you decided to take the hard way fine by me.

Cye: Super Wave Smasher

Wind: Revenge of the Sea.

Lita: SkyÕs Revenge

Rowen: Arrow Shock Wave

Rune: White Light Strike

Sage: Thunder Bolt Cut

Kento: Iron Rock Crusher

Rita: Earthquake

Anubis: Quake With Fear

Dais: Web of Deception

Cale: Dark Lighting Strike

Kai: Soul Barrier (all the attacks are bounced back to the warriors) Raise Rowen of Strata and come to me. (Rowen floats towards Kai and almost reaches her when Rose grabs him and puts Rowen down) Finally both of you are here.

(Ryo arrives)

Ryo: Ready Rose.

Rose: Lets try it Ryo

Ryo & Rose: Merge Wildfire and Volcano to create Inferno and Life of Inferno.

Ryo: Rage of Inferno

Rose: Revenge of Inferno

Kai: Soul Barrier (both attacks break through Kai disappears while Ryo and Rose faint)

Anubis: That must have taken a lot of power lets bring them inside.


	5. Rose gets kidnapped

Chapter 5

RoninRose: Sorry about not updating for a while been busy. Plus IÕm stil trying to type the rest of this.

In the Dynasty

Ling Chi: Chiri come here (Chiri enters) how is Kai?

Chiri: She is fine now but whatever happened almost killed her. Allow me to take my revenge.

Ling Chi: In time for now let your sister heal then together youÕll get revenge.

Back on the mortal world inside the roninÕs mansion.

Rune: Whatever the two of you did used a lot of energy.

Kyra: I canÕt believe she tried it IÕm even more surprised that it worked.

Lita: Could the other armors do that?

Rose: Nope only mine and RyoÕs can. It takes so much energy that we can only do it once a day and we really shouldnÕt do it everyday.

Cale: How could the armors merge like that?

Rose: IÕm not completely sure but I know that they are the only ones that are compatible.

SoraÕs voice: You will pay for keeping me from my love.

(Rose looks around the room notices that Cye is missing then rushes out)

Ryo: Cye must be outside.

( Everyone starts for the door Rowen is the first one to reach the door but is unable to open it. Wind realizes what Rose did and armors up.)

Wind: Revenge of the Sea, now we can get out.

(An injured Cye stumbles to the door)

Cye: Sora was able to take Rose.

Rune: She must truly care about you Cye.

Rowen: Are you saying that Rose aloud Sora to take her.

Cye: That is exactly what happened. Rose also gave Volcano and this (reveals a pure white stone) before she left.

(Cye walks over to Kyra and hands her the two stones)

The white stone is your armor Kyra it is called Life. (At that very moment the two combined into a new white and bright red stone)

RoninRose: Sorry about the short chapter but it was the prefect place to end this one.


End file.
